


Phidari one shot

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, M/M, Sheltered relationship, W being idiots, clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually it's now become a collection of one-shots for the ship Phidari!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Narumi Akiko was more than done with Hidari Shotaro and Philip. From years of subtle touches, over protective boyfriend tendencies, and a deep bond, they still hadn't figured it out. They were such idiots! Akiko had hoped that Philip would have at least asked about it at one point, but no! It couldn't be that simple. Akiko had patiently waited, she really had, for many years. Many years for them to figure out that they love each other... to no avail. Now, it was up to her to create yet another Big love love movie plan, without the movie. She undoubtedly needed her husband's help to hatch the plan. By this time in a week, Shotaro and Philip would be a couple. Thanks to her.

______

Philip was studying in the garage, a black marker in hand ready to write whatever he found interesting. Already, two different languages had found their way onto the board. Akiko had chosen this exact moment to corral the book worm that was the most important thing to Hidari Shotaro. The half-boiled man was out on a lost dog case, which was a hoax set up by Terui, and wouldn't be back for awhile. Not even Terui or Akiko resided on that level, just Philip. For Shotaro, everything was about the boy.

"Saturn's rings are arguably the flattest structure known to man, being some 300,000 km end-to-end but with a vertical thickness of about 10 meters," Philip drowned on, completely ignoring Akiko as she approached. His hand was quickly scribbling down any useful information he could find.

Akiko approached the right-side of W quietly and cleared her throat. "Uh, Philip, can I speak with you a moment?"

Philip turned around and smiled. "Ah, Aki-Chan! Did you know that there is a black hole millions of times the mass of the Sun at the center of our galaxy, the Milky Way?"

"Ah, I did not. What useful information. I need to talk to you, though, Philip-kun. Could you possibly put the book down? Its of major importance," Akiko answered.

Philip side, a frown on his face. He set the book down beside him carefully and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I was wondering... if you knew what love is?" Akiko asked carefully.

"Yes, love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment," Philip answered. "I know of it, but its quite uninteresting. Meanwhile, did you know that outer space..."

"Philip!" Akiko interrupted angrily. "I'm taking about what you feel for Shotaro!"

Philip's expression fell from his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the emotions you feel for the half-boiled idiot... haven't you ever wondered what it was called?" Akiko answered.

"You mean getting physically sick around him?" Philip questioned.

"Sick?"

"Yes, you're hands get sweaty, you're stomach feels like its turning and you're about to throw up. I've looked up every known sickness, but none quite fit that category. Plus, I only feel it around Shotaro so I concluded it had to do with something about Shotaro so I left the research alone," Philip answered.

"You're more of an idiot than I thought," Akiko sighed. "That's not sickness, those are the signs of someone in love. I didn't want to have to point it out, but you're in love with..."

Akiko was cut off from the garage door opening and said half-boiled man walking in. "Oi, Philip that case was a bust. Oh, hey Akiko."

Akiko sighed before walking away from Philip. "Did Terui talk to you?"

"Um, no. Why?" Shotaro answered.

"Oh, well he should have. I'll be back," Akiko said before passing Shotaro and taking off.

"Wonder what she was planning?" Shotaro sighed before walking over to Philip and glancing at the board. "Oh, Astronomy! I took a class on this once, for Integrated Science. Best class of the year."

"She was asking about whether or not I loved you," Philip answered before he picked up his book again and got back to work.

Shotaro spluttered. "L-love? What did you say to her? I mean... to get her onto that topic?"

"Nothing, she approached me first. I was doing astronomy research. Oh by the way, Shotaro, did you know that..." Philip said as he concentrated on the text he was reading.

Shotaro cut Philip off quickly. "What is she planning?"

"Oh my god, what is it with everyone interrupting me! If you want to babble go over there or something!" Philip exclaimed and Shotaro couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," Shotaro answered, chuckling slightly.

Philip glared at him, trying to keep a straight face. He broke and he burst out laughing alongside Shotaro.

"Oh, Aibou," Shotaro said after awhile. "There's a movie playing that I thought you might like to see. With me. Its called War Horse."

Philip smiled at Shotaro. "I'd love to!"

___

Akiko wasn't very thrilled. More like pissed, with Shotaro. He was currently lying in the bed in the office with a bunch of wounds. The idiot had taken on a dopant, without being transformed, for Philip! Now, he was lying there with a Gaia memory injury and Philip was in the garage pouting. It wasn't even the poor boy's fault, it was Shotaro's brainless fault.

"Akiko, could you go and get more bandages from the store," Philip interrupted her thoughts as he was watching the bandages on Shotaro fill slightly with blood.

Akiko nodded, after all, Shotaro was like her older brother, if the idiot got himself...no. She raced out the door faster than she's ever run.

When she came back, a half an hour or so later, she saw something that almost made her collapse to her knees in surprise. Of course, seeing Shotaro ok and the bandages completely clean were the best thing in her life. She hadn't expected to see what was curled into the half-boiled man's chest. It was no Mikku. It was Philip, and he was fast asleep. Shotaro's arm was wrapped around the boy's waist protectively and their legs were wrapped together. Akiko sighed and pulled out her phone. She needed the black mail for her Big love love movie plan, and she snapped a photo. Neither one of them stirred for a long while.

____

Many months later, Akiko was still very frustrated. She practically raged at Ryu about how they were never going to get together. Terui just busted out laughing, causing Akiko to look red in her face.

"What are you laughing at?" Akiko ordered.

"You, Akiko. The other day Hidari came to me asking how to initiate a relationship. He wouldn't say for who, but you and I can guess who. I don't think you need to meddle too much," Terui answered.

Akiko's chest filled with hope, and she picked up Terui's phone. "Come on, let's go bug those two."

She activated the phone device and sent it to the Narumi Agency. The little creature buzzed through the open window and landed on the fridge. The video feed came up and Akiko saw Shotaro typing up some report on the type writer. The door to the garage opened up and Philip stepped through.

"Is Aki-Chan coming today?" Philip asked.

Shotaro paused before leaning back in his chair and looking at Philip. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Philip smiled and he crossed the threshold over to Shotaro. Shotaro smiled at the boy as he crawled onto Shotaro's lap and laid his head on Shotaro's shoulder. Shotaro chuckled quietly before he went back to typing up his report while Philip played with the man's hair.

Akiko had nothing to say... at all. It had worked. THEY WERE TOGETHER!

"MY PLAN WORKED," She screeched. "It worked!"

Akiko later corralled the two of them and questioned them intensely. She found out that they were, in fact, a couple and had been for awhile. Which is why after that day Akiko talked to Philip about his feelings, that was all he had said. Shotaro wanted to protect Philip just in case, so that was how it was.

"You two dolts," Akiko laughed. "I knew you loved each other."

Shotaro and Philip's eyes connected and the two of them blushed. Love was not a descriptive enough word for what they had together. It ran deeper than that.


	2. The Year After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro deals with Philip's death

_You may be out of my sight, but you will never be out of my heart._

“Its time for us to part. Shotaro, please don’t tell neesan about this. Then…I’m going. Shotaro watched as pixels started forming at their feet and slowly spread up Philip’s body. Soon it was just his top half, then half his chest and Philip dipped his head and tears started to spill out of his. The pixels spread past his neck, and then Philip was gone. Forever. He was with the Earth now and Shotaro was alone. He looked at Wakana’s sleeping form and he fell to his knees. This wasn’t fair, it wasn’t supposed to be Philip who died. It was supposed to be Wakana, or Shotaro. Not his precious partner, not Philip! He let loose an anguished cry as he repeatedly punched the ground beneath him until his hands were bloodied. He called an ambulance for Wakana and he waited with his head in his hands, tears falling down his cheeks as fast as they went. Shotaro felt cold, colder than he had ever felt. Just like when Philip wasn’t a part of his life, when he was incomplete. But now, Philip was all of his life, Philip was the deciding factor. The level-headed reasoning. The loving affection, the comfort, and Philip was gone. Gone for good and he was never coming home.

_I may not see your face, but I will always remember your smile. How brightly it shown that day._

                It was weeks before Shotaro could bring himself to open Philip’s gifts. The worst weeks, or that’s what Akiko always said, had passed. When he did open it, that thought of Philip being alive was washed away completely. There was no way he was coming back now, now that he had written actual words in his blank book. Addressed to Shotaro. Telling him to protect Futo as Kamen Rider Joker. Not W. Shotaro’s heart broke even farther and couldn’t stop crying for hours.

                _I will never hear your voice again, but you will always be whispering in my ear_

                Akiko tried, he had to give it to her, she tried to help him. But Akiko didn’t _know._ She hadn’t shared Philip’s mind, she hadn’t felt Philip become one with her. Philip was Shotaro’s better half and now he was gone. The next months were hard for all them, Terui healed physically, but Philip had been like an annoying little brother. Akiko the same way. Memories, all those amazing memories of the amazing Shotaro and Philip taken on Museum together were what was left. Shotaro, however, Philip had been the love of his life. He wished he would have told Philip, but it was better that the boy hadn’t known. Philip died with no regrets. That’s all Shotaro could have asked for.

                _I never got to say goodbye to you or tell you how much you really meant to me_

                Shotaro did what Philip asked him, though. He protected Futo like it really mattered, but he changed. He could almost hear Philip laughing at him for trying so hard to be hard-boiled. He wasn’t acting now, he locked his emotions away. It wasn’t like he became heartless… he just became darker. He started taking more cases a day, then. He worked from sun up to sun down, but it was ok. He was content to live like that. Everything was going to be ok, that’s what he told himself when he broke down. That’s what he reminded himself when he remembered that Philip would never be in the garage, never badgering Shotaro for more markers, and he’d never curl up beside Shotaro late at night.

                _One day we’ll meet again, and I will be with you again and this time, it’ll be forever_.

                Shotaro would wonder about how Philip was doing. It’d been 10 months since his partner had passed and he could feel him still. That same feeling he always got when Philip was pressed against his mind, their bodies melded together. It seemed like a cruel joke that even though Philip was with the Earth now he could still feel him. Shotaro was getting better now, he was becoming stronger. That’s what he wanted Akiko and Terui to think, they had both been so worried for Shotaro. At least Shotaro was a good liar now and he convinced him that he was ok. He would never get over how much love he wish he could have given to Philip, he should have showered him in it. He should have done more for Philip, showed him more things than what he had. He reminisced of those nights alone, together, when their bond was even stronger and they did everything in sync. The Boss had taught him many things, but he had never taught Shotaro how to stand alone when he could not. That was what being hard boiled was like. Forcing yourself to stand alone, even when you can’t physically stand alone anymore.

_A million times I’ve needed you. A million times I’ve cried. If love alone could have saved you, you would have never died. In life I loved you dearly, in death I love you still. In my heart you hold a place that no one else can fill. It broke my heart to lose you. But you didn’t go alone, a part of me went with you when you went home._


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip comes down with a cold and Shotaro has to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNINGS* There will be a form of kissing, however, I suck at those kind of scenes so it won't be to graphic... or not graphic at all really.

“Oi, Philip I’m going out,” Shotaro called as he grabbed a black fedora and placed it on his head. “I need to follow up these leads on the missing cat.”

“Fine,” Philip said, his voice lifeless.

Shotaro immediately located the boy, who was still in bed and was still wearing his pj’s. His face was buried in the pillow. He was dozing off and on. Shotaro walked over to the bed before getting to Philip’s level.

“Are you ok?” Shotaro asked before putting his hand on Philip’s forehead. “You’re really hot. Do you have a fever?”

Philip rolled over, facing away from Shotaro. “I’m fine.”

Shotaro shook his head. “You’re not fine, I can tell. Give me a sec.” Then he got up and shuffled over to the sink where he wet a cool rag. He also grabbed a glass of water and a fever reducer before bringing all three items back over to Philip. He forced Philip to sit up before giving him the pills. Philip took them without arguing and Shotaro laid him back down before laying the cool rag over his forehead.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go out today,” Shotaro said as he studied his sickly partner.

Philip pushed Shotaro away. “I’m without problem. I’ll be fine. It’s just a cold. Anyway, the agency needs money and Akiko will be back later. If I need anything, she can get it.”

“I don’t know Philip. I’m afraid you’re lying to me,” Shotaro retorted carefully.

“Not this time, just go,” Philip sighed. “I’ll always be here when you get back.”

Shotaro’s stomach twisted at those words. Once, many months ago, Philip was gone. Philip was dead and Shotaro thought he would never be back again. He was alone, and depressed without his Aibou.

“I’ll be back soon, I’ll get done as fast as I can. I don’t want you to be alone when you’re sick,” Shotaro answered finally. “No protests. If I don’t find Kioh today, then there’s always tomorrow.”

Philip laughed as best as he could. “Half-boiled as always.”

Shotaro stroked Philip’s hair out of his face. “I won’t deny it this time Philip. Just get better, ok?”

Philip pushed Shotaro’s hand away before burying his face in his pillow. “ ‘m fine,”

Shotaro said before he stood back up. With one last worried glance he walked out the door. Philip was barely ever sick, and when he was sick Shotaro never knew if it was worse than he said. It worried Shotaro, more than he cared to admit, because Philip was his everything. His world, his life, his heart. Shotaro chuckled to himself. If only the Boss knew that Shotaro was in love with the Child of Fate, not to mention a fellow male. It didn’t bother Shotaro, honestly, after all their minds had become one more than once. Philip just fit as his other half.

 

Shotaro ended up finding the lost cat quickly, Kioh was at the freaking pound! That wasn’t that hard! He practically sped back home to Philip. On every hour, Shotaro had called Philip to check up on him. The last hour, Philip hadn’t answered. Shotaro burst through the door to see Philip sprawled on the floor shivering. He dropped his helmet and sped over to him before rolling the boy over.

“Philip!” He called as he shook the boy’s shoulder. “Philip!”

Philip opened his eyes and starred at Shotaro with dazed eyes. His skin was cold to the touch. “Jeez, how were you so hot before and now freezing cold?”

Philip didn’t answer. Shotaro sighed before pulling the boy to his feet. “Let’s get you back to bed. Why did you get out? You better not answer with an I was researching.”

“I-I was thirsty,” Philip answered as Shotaro laid him back down. “And cold. I was trying to get more blankets.”

Shotaro looked over at Philip’s bed to see all the blankets already piled on the bed. Along with Shotaro’s and Philip’s body. “Philip, I think you got them all.”

Philip whimpered before pulling all the blankets towards him and burrowing under them. Shotaro couldn’t help but smile at Philip’s adorable antics. The boy could be a drama queen to when he wanted to.

“Hold on,” Shotaro said as he went to get his Aibou a glass of water. On other days when Philip would order Shotaro to get him things, Shotaro wouldn’t. But Philip was sick, and he wasn’t asking for anything. The idiot was trying to get the stuff himself, and Shotaro couldn’t let him do that. Carefully, he sat Philip up and gave him the water. He very well emptied the full glass. Shotaro set the glass down on the table before deciding on how to get Philip warmer. His only idea was completely not hard-boiled, but he didn’t have any other choice. Right? Shotaro set his hat on the table, slipped off his shoes and belt. He dropped his vest, accidently on top of Mikku. The cat hissed at Shotaro before running off. Shotaro just shrugged his shoulders before treading over to Philip in his socks. Shotaro carefully maneuvered Philip over enough so that he could fit in the bed as well. It was a tight fit, but Shotaro was fine with that. He could smell Philip’s strawberry scented shampoo, and feel his soft skin against his.

“What… what are you doing, Shotaro?” Philip asked lazily, his eyes unfocused.

“Getting you warmer, if that’s ok?” Shotaro answered as he tried to find where to put his hands.

“Hmm…” Philip said quietly as the boy rolled over and curled up to Shotaro’s chest. Shotaro was about to shut his eyes when Philip’s hands where suddenly on his chest. Then they were starting to unbutton his shirt quickly and Shotaro’s eyes were wide open and he was staring at Philip. Philip’s fingers were light against his skin and he shivered and licked his dried lips simultaneously. When his shirt was completely open, Philip’s hands were still and he snuggled closer into Shotaro’s warm chest. “N…ow I’m warmer.”

Shotaro laughed nervously, his excitement disappeared. “Yeah, whatever. Now go to sleep.”

Philip sighed and then his hands wrapped around Shotaro’s neck and the younger man smashed his lips against Shotaro’s. At first, Shotaro didn’t know if he should kiss back or push Philip away. He settled on the first one and pulled Philip closer to him. Shotaro was pretty sure there were explosions or something. His body shook and time slowed, but he didn’t care. This was good. Philip being sick went out the window. It was when the kiss started getting heated when Shotaro pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry. I can leave or…or disappear,” Philip whispered as he struggled to get up but found he couldn’t. Shotaro could see the panic in Philip’s eyes as if he had made a mistake. But Philip hadn’t made a mistake.

Shotaro stopped his Aibou. “No, Philip. Stop. This isn’t your fault… I sort of liked it.”

Philip paused. “But…I’m a male.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been partners for so long. We’ve been molded into one so many times…” Shotaro said as he brushed the hair out of Philip’s eyes. “And… I’ve started to fall in love with you.”

“You’re in love with me?” Philip asked in surprise as Shotaro’s cheeks burned. If he was compared to a tomato right then, he’d be more red then it.

“Yeah… I’ve been in love with you for awhile now,” Shotaro said cautiously. Honestly, he didn’t know if Philip would reject him after all, Philip did initiate the kiss.

Philip smiled happily and kissed Shotaro again. And again. And again. “I’m in love with you to.”

 

Two days later, Shotaro came down with a terrible cold which left him bed ridden for days. Akiko thought it was contagious, but a healthy Philip just smiled. It was his fault after all. His research had done well, he’d gotten an idiot sick. The only sacrifice being his own health, but it had worked. And so if he scored a very compassionate and loving boyfriend at the same time… well, who could complain?


	4. The Perfect Gift : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotaro finally finds exactly what he wants to get Philip for Christmas. To him, its the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favorite people in all the world! As my Christmas gift to you, i'm giving you two one-shots in two days! First one is the day before Christmas because in Mt.Pleasant Iowa, and the USA its the day before Christmas. And the next one will be posted on Christmas! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy them as always and don't be afraid to comment! I love to see your comments! :)

Shotaro clutched the little box in his hand tightly. He was more than excited about the gift he got Philip for Christmas. It was brilliant! He was a genius! Now all he needed to get was the picture from Watcherman and it’d be complete and ready for tomorrow. It had actually been an accident, and Shotaro hadn’t really known what he was doing until… well, he purchased the item. It was a perfect representation on how much Shotaro cared about Philip. How much he loved the man. Shotaro then spotted Watcherman and raced over to him.

                “Ah, Sho-chan!” Watcherman greeted.

                “Ah! Did you get what I asked?” Shotaro answered and Watcherman nodded.

                He pulled out a small, vanilla envelope and handed it to Shotaro. “It was hard to find, but I called in some old favors. Luck was on our side.”

                Shotaro nodded as he flicked open the top and peeked in. He grinned at the contents. “Thank you Watcherman. I owe you one.”

                Watcherman smiled. “Sho-chan, just tell me the details later when Philip kisses you.”

                Shotaro turned bright red at that and coughed awkwardly. “Um…I, uh, don’t know what you mean.”

                Watcherman just shrugged and waved his phone. “I want the details for my blog.”

                “Well, ha. Joke is on you! There’s not going to be any details for you to steal. Take. Or something. That would be ridiculous. I-I’m not gay!” Shotaro countered, his face burning red. He really tried.

                Some man walked by with a sausage and pancake corndog.

                “Sorry, Sho-chan. I need a picture of that corn dog for my gourmet dog,” Then Watcherman ran off, chasing after the man. His black afro-style hair bobbing away.

                Shotaro clutched the vanilla envelop tighter and walked back to his bike. He put on his helmet, started the bike, and took off. His ‘plan’ to put Philip’s gift together was to decline going Christmas shopping with the three. Shotaro supposedly had a lost dog case, and even though Philip had protested to going without Shotaro, Philip had went. Shotaro had the agency all to himself. He parked the bike out front and bounded up the stairs to the agency where he dropped his helmet on the table and sat at his desk. He pulled off his black fedora and sat on the table beside him before stretching. Time to get to work.

                He pulled the contents out of the vanilla envelope. He sorted out the smaller of the two pictures, just the right size for his gift. From inside one of the drawers of the cabinet, Shotaro had stored a special picture of the four together. The picture had been taken after Philip came back and Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, and Terui had all went to the movie theatre for a showing of their favorite show. Shotaro had been trying to wrestle Philip into a submission hold when Akiko snapped the picture… it was his favorite. It looked like he was hugging Philip from behind, and Philip’s face was really adorable. But Shotaro wasn’t gay. Nope, not at all. He just appreciated Philip a little more than most men appreciated their partners.

                It took a couple of hours, but Shotaro eventually finished his project in enough time to get it wrapped. He hid it underneath his bed in excitement by the time the agency doors opened and his two comrades and his partner walked in. Their arms were overloaded with bags, most likely for Christmas dinner tomorrow and last minute gifts.

                “Shotaro!” Philip exclaimed as he dropped all of his bags in replace with grabbing a weird gadget. “It makes bows! It’s quite compelling!”

                Shotaro smiled as he got up from his chair and pulled the thing from his hands and studied it. Then he ruffled Philip’s hair and set it on the table, and Philip immediately attacked it again before dragging the mechanism to its doom inside the garage.

                “Did you get Philip a gift, Shotaro?” Akiko asked as she barred her green slipper if he hadn’t.

                “Of course I have, Akiko. I’d forget to get you one or Terui, but not Philip. I’ve been with him longer!” Shotaro answered as he poured himself a cup of late coffee, obviously pleased with himself.

                “Its because Hidari’s in love with Philip, right?” Terui whispered to Akiko.

                “Yeah, they’re both so in love it’s disgusting,” Akiko whispered back, loud enough for Shotaro here.

                “Why you!” Shotaro cursed and chased after Akiko.

                The garage door opened up and Philip walked out and headed straight to Shotaro. He slipped the cup of coffee from his hands and drank the rest of the liquid from the mug. He smiled and wiped his mouth with his neon sleeve.

                “Philip!” Shotaro cried in surprise.

                “I’m guessing Terui made the pot of coffee, am I right?” Philip answered and by Shotaro’s pouty face Philip knew he was right.

                That night, Shotaro had a hard time getting to sleep. Partly because Philip kept waking him, despite Shotaro telling him to stop reading in bed. Honestly, when did Philip listen to him? Second, Shotaro liked to cuddle. More specifically, he liked to cuddle with Philip but have you ever tried cuddling with someone who didn’t want to slow down enough to cuddle. Shotaro’s life was complicated. But around 1:00 am, Philip sank back into Shotaro’s chest and fell asleep, his book falling to his side. Shotaro smiled and finally was able to fall asleep.


	5. The Perfect Gift : Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally its Christmas day, and Shotaro can give Philip his gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Christmas gift to you guys! :D

Shotaro awoke early the next morning. The clock by Philip and his head read 7:00 and he knew that Akiko and Terui would appear at the Agency around 9 ish, that when the agency opened. Instead of waking Philip, Shotaro carefully crawled out of bed. He sorted out his clothes for the day, a black vest, a blue button down shirt, and black skinny jeans. Perfect. Shotaro tipped toed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. It didn’t take but 15 minutes at least and he stepped out and listened quietly and heard no other movements in the house. Part of his ‘Win Philip’s Heart’ plan was to cook him breakfast to, and he’d rather not have the boy up. Oh… he totally forgot about the plan till today. Silly him. Oh well. Shotaro dried his hair carefully and brushed his teeth. He made sure his clothes were perfect, like always, and deemed himself presentable. Then he shuffled out of the bathroom. He crossed the room to their little ‘kitchen’. He checked the little alcove where Philip and he slept during the night and was pleased to find Philip still asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep, and his stress was almost non-existent. Even though Philip tried playing it off, Shotaro could tell he was stressed.

                Right. Off track, Shotaro, this is important. This is Operation Win Philip’s Heart. He opened their refrigerator and pulled out a package of bacon. Everyone loved bacon, and Philip had never had it before so… he’d totally love it. He put those onto a skillet and put them on the stove so they’d start cooking. The second thing to the amazing meal that he was going to make was Crepes. No matter what Philip said, he was pretty good at them. Shotaro may not be able to make good coffee, he’d never admit that publicly of course, he could make good food. Crepes being his specialty since his mother, when she had been alive, had taught him how. It was one of the only memories he had of his mother before she had died. That’s something he’d never tell Philip. Shotaro didn’t share the things that broke his heart or made him sad, and he’d never tell Philip that he’d been in an orphanage since he was 7. His father had died before he had been born, so at least Shotaro never had to meet the man. He couldn’t imagine what his father could have been like, and he really hoped he wasn’t like Sonazaki Ryubee. That man had been the definition of evil, and Shotaro would never forgive himself for letting that man hurt Philip like he had.

                Off track again, and depressing as well. Today was Christmas, no depressing thoughts. This was the only day he’d allow himself to be… _half-boiled_. That terrible word made him sick to his stomach. He was very thankful that he wasn’t half-boiled, but hard-boiled. Terui, Akiko, Philip, and the others just didn’t know what they were talking about. The only reason he decided to do, well, his plan was because the other day he almost punched a guy. So, it went down like this.

                Shotaro had been following a lead on a case, and it lead straight to a… well, gay club in Futo. It was surprising to him as well. He really hadn’t wanted to go in there, something about his manliness or whatever. But then Philip forced Shotaro to go inside like Shotaro needed Philip holding his hand like some child. Ok, so maybe he ditched Philip as soon as they got inside. Shotaro wasn’t a child, and he didn’t appreciate being treated like it! And that confused Philip, because Philip didn’t understand why Shotaro was angry… and it just yeah. Any who, he had been chatting with some kind men who had told him some details about Kengo Imada. It was then that Shotaro looked over to Philip, knowing exactly where the man was because Shotaro was, in fact, a protective partner. He saw the most horrifying sight! Some red headed man was being very forward with Philip in his flirting and that just pissed off Shotaro. Not to mention he suddenly felt Philip’s panic and that just crossed the line for him. Active crazy partner mode. He ripped the offender’s arm away from Philip and pulled his Aibou close behind him and… well, yelled at the guy. A lot. Maybe a little too much. And he just didn’t care about the case anymore and pushed Philip out that door.

                It was then, when Shotaro and Philip were lying in bed, that Shotaro realized how much he needed Philip. It was more than he had thought. The thought of Philip loving someone else, marrying someone else and growing old (If Philip could grow old), that thought made him physically sick. Shotaro took care of Philip after they rescued him, Shotaro taught him the things that were most important. He couldn’t let someone take Philip away from him, not when Shotaro barely survived a whole year thinking Philip was dead and gone forever. That’s when he knew that he loved Philip. More than a brother, more than a friend, and more than a partner… and he hated himself for it. Yet, he had to do something before he lost Philip to some other man or woman who swept Philip off his feet. And then Operation Win Philip’s Heart was born.

                “Shotaro?” Philip asked, distracting Shotaro from his thoughts.

                “Good morning Philip, and Merry Christmas. Go get dressed, I’m making breakfast. For you and me,” Shotaro answered.

                “But Shotaro! Did you know…” Philip tried protesting.

                “No research. Get dressed. Now,” Shotaro answered, ordering Philip.

                Philip just sighed and crawled out of bed, got his clothes and disappeared off to the bathroom. Shotaro chuckled as he finished the last touch to the crepes, fresh strawberries. He knew Philip loved strawberries, and surprise! So did Shotaro. He finished the crepes, put them on two separate plates and surrounded them with delicious bacon. Then he got two mugs and poured some coffee… and it was, thankfully, from a coffee machine. How hard could that be? Eventually Philip joined Shotaro at their tiny dinner table. His large brown eyes met Shotaro’s in curiosity.

                “What is the occasion? Is it someone’s birthday? I thought yours was in May and we decided mine was in August. This is December, Shotaro,” Philip asked.

                “Yeah, but its Christmas. This is half of my gift to you for Christmas!” Shotaro exclaimed.

                “Oh! How compelling! What is this brown stuff?” Philip questioned, picking the bacon up with his fingers.

                “Bacon,” Shotaro answered as he dug in.

                “Oh, Bacon! How compelling. Wait, what’s the other half of my gift?” Philip replied.

                Shotaro laughed and leaned across the table to gently stroke Philip’s chin. “That’s not how Christmas works, you have to wait and see.”

                Philip glared. “You’re unfair.”

                “Oi!”

 

                Terui and Akiko walked in around 9:30, a little later than normal. They had two gifts, one in black wrapping and the other in green, and put them under the half green, half black tree. Philip’s idea, yell at him.

                “Good morning!” Akiko chirped. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas,” Terui grumbled to the two before helping himself to a cup of coffee.

                “So, what are we making for Christmas dinner?” Akiko asked and Philip started rambling off things.

 

                They eventually were able to get all the things Philip wanted done by like 2:00 pm, but it was good. There was a lot of food, and the one thing Shotaro loved more than protecting his city or reading hard-boiled detective fiction was eating. They all sat down like a large family, and sometimes, they were. This year, though, they weren’t having a Christmas party but a New Year’s party with the informants. It was a lot of fun and Shotaro loved being able to throw food at Akiko and being too far away from her to get hit with The Slipper. And then, they finished and cleaned up. All four worked together to the dishes, although, there was more water on the floor and each other than in the sink. Then it was present time.

                Shotaro got a red fedora from Terui and a new Windscale vest from Akiko. In turn, Shotaro got Terui a new leather jacket and Akiko a box of green slippers clean for her to write whatever she wanted on them. Then Shotaro pulled Philip’s out from beneath his bed.

                “Shotaro, why wasn’t that under the tree?” Akiko asked annoyingly.

                “It’s special,” Shotaro answered and he really didn’t like the look Akiko gave Terui.

                Shotaro shook his head and he gave it to Philip, who looked up at him in surprise. “I-I hope you like it…”

                Philip smiled at him and opened it delicately, like the whole thing, wrapping included, was special. His hands pulled out the box really delicately and he lifted the lid. Inside was a large, heart shaped locket with My Family inscribed upon it. Philip’s hands shook as he opened the lid. On one side was an old picture of Philip’s family when they were younger, Philip just a toddler and his mother’s beautiful smiling face…Shotaro had never seen what Shroud had looked like. She had been beautiful before Terror had burned her face off. On the other side, there was the picture of all four of them.

                “I thought that you’d want all your family with you at all times… and if you don’t like it, its cool,” Shotaro rambled.

                Philip looked up at him with the happiest eyes. “I love it Shotaro, it was the best things you could have ever done for me!”

                Then he tackled Shotaro in a hug and pressed his lips against Shotaro’s as a spur of the moment. Philip let go and looked even more embarrassed.

                “Y-you like me back?” Shotaro asked in surprise.

                “I’ve loved you ever since we combined minds for the first time,” Philip answered as he wrapped his arms around Shotaro’s waist.

                “Good,” Shotaro answered as he pulled Philip to him and pressed his lips to Philips. Philip’s hands wound their way through Shotaro’s hair and he tugged. Neither one wanted to break apart. And when Philip introduced his tongue, Shotaro started feeling hot… but then he remembered that Akiko and Terui were still in the room and he broke away from Philip. They were both panting for breath.

                “I changed my mind,” Philip said breathlessly. “You can have your Christmas present tonight!”

                Terui wolf whistled. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

                Shotaro’s face turned even redder. But later that night he got a really good present that he won’t forget for a long, long time. And now, he could kiss Philip whenever he wanted to damn it.

                “Oh god, I’m gay,” Shotaro said finally.

                “You’re not gay, you just make some questionable choices. I’ve accepted that you’re sexy and I want you,” Philip mumbled from where he had his face buried into Shotaro’s bare chest. “Now shut up and go to sleep!”

                “Yeah, ok,” Shotaro said. “Wait, what? Philip! PHILIPPE!”

                Philip laughed before he rolled over and faced away from Shotaro, no answering.


End file.
